1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frequency adjustable antenna apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, this invention relates to a frequency adjustable antenna apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof that adjusts the length of the antenna path to change the frequency of the antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of wireless communication technology, products adopting wireless communication technology, such as cell phones, blue-tooth cell phones, and wireless Internet devices etc., have become commonplace. A common wireless communication system includes a global system for mobile communication (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), 3rd generation cell phone (3G) and blue-tooth communication, etc. The communication frequency applied in these system includes 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz and 2.4 GHz etc. The antenna installed to the wireless communication device affects the effect of receiving signal. Therefore, a variety of antennas have been developed.
Because each of the wireless communication systems uses different frequency, the antenna of the wireless communication system is also different. In order to match the communication frequency of the wireless communication system, the antenna is designed according to the communication frequency of the wireless communication system. The antenna may be a built-in type or an external type. The supporting frequency of the antenna may be single, dual or a multi-frequency one.
However, in order to support the communication frequency of the wireless communication system, an antenna has been developed that only belongs to the single wireless communication system. Therefore, if the designer wants to support all wireless communication systems, a lot of antennas are necessary. This causes the developing time to be lengthened and the cost of the antenna is also increased.